Vampire's soul
by MelanieBelikov
Summary: Read the last chapter plz...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I had this idea about a month now and I wanted to write a story about it!**

**I don't own Twilight!**

Prologue

All my life I was sleeping. I was a teenage girl who had sallow problems and ideas. I didn't know what life is. I didn't know anything. But I was still happy. This life ended at my seventeenth birthday. That day I was bitten and turned into vampire.

But turning into vampire was the best thing that happened to me. Because I learned about love, friendship and family. I found out that my life wasn't even good. As a human, I was miserable and I didn't know it. But now I have found friends and a real family. And the most important, I have found a reason to leave. I have found him, my angel.

So, I can say that my life started the day I died.

My name is Bella Swan and I am a vampire.

**Did you love it? Or hate it? Please review and let me know if it was good!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing! So there it is! The first, real chapter. **

The death

This was the last day that I would spend at my mother's house. Yes, I am going to live with my dad, Charlie. I really hated this small town named Forks that I was moving. It was so rainy and dark. I was in love with my town. I loved the sun! I loved everything here.

But Forks? Forks is like hell to me.

Anyway, I had to go there. My mum was unhappy when she wasn't with Fill and I was the reason. She stayed home with me when he was traveling. So this is the right time to spend some time with Charlie.

"Bella, honey, you don't have to leave us" mum said.

"I want to go" I lied. "I like Forks"

"You hate Forks" mum told me. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah" I said and stood up. "I am going for a walk. I won't be late"

And I left her alone at the living room. Outside, it was sunset and I loved this time of the day. Every color, every smell was different. Everything was sweetest at sunset. The sky was orange and the wind was warm. I breathed with a peaceful feeling. Tomorrow, the only thing I could see was the clouds.

I walked till the sun disappeared but I knew I should go home.

At the way, back I felt a strange feeling that someone was following me. But none did. I was losing my mind. Still I had this feeling. My home was far and we didn't have any neighbors. If someone wanted to hurt me could do it.

Suddenly I saw a shadow and a girl came in front of me. She was younger than I was, with long brown hair and sweet face. Her eyes were... Oh, my God, her eyes were red! Really red.

"Who are you?" I asked frightened.

She smiled at me. "I'm Bree," she said. "And who are you?"

"Bella" I said.

I looked at her eyes. She was like demon. A beautiful demon.

"Come" she said. "Take a walk with me"

As I looked at her eyes, I couldn't refuse. It was as if she was controlling my mind. We went silently at an abandoned house. My mind was too slow. I couldn't think right.

"You are so unlucky," she said with a smile. "I am hungry"

"What?" I said. "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry," she said. "I'll be fast"

She came behind me and then... She bites my neck. I felt her teeth on my skin and I screamed.

I felt my flesh burning and I screamed more. Soon I felt the life flying away from me and I was so happy about that. And when I was ready to die she left me. I fell on the ground and the fire started again. I screamed with agony. Couldn't anyone kill me? I wanted to die. Just die. But none was there. Not even her.

The burn continued for days, months, or years. I was burning but still didn't die. I had to die. This was the right thing. Time passed and the pain didn't stop. But there was a change. Now I could hear everything. I could hear the wind out of the house, the mouse the cars, the birds...

And suddenly I felt the burning increase at my heart. I screamed with agony until...

Nothing. I felt nothing.

I opened my eyes and I saw a different world. Everything were the same and at the same time different.

And I couldn't feel my heart. I didn't need to breath.

Then I knew. I was dead.

**Did you like it? Please review. **

**Kisses Melanie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing! So I do not own Twilight! **

**Here is chapter two. **

Angel

This was so strange! I was dead. I had to be dead. Still... I was still at this ugly house. This wasn't heaven. It couldn't be. So what was it?

I could feel that I was different. I could see everything. I could hear everything. This was a new world. And my emotions were so different. Strongest than before. More complicated than before.

I had this burning on my throat. I was so thirsty. I had to drink water. So I wasn't dead. Dead people didn't need food or water. I looked at the window. It was night. Oh, my god mum would kill me. I was here for two, maybe three days. She must be very upset.

I should go home. But first, I should find some water. I walked to the door and I was surprised how fast I was moving. This was amazing.

When I walked out, I saw that none was near. This house was abandon. I had to find someone. I needed help. I walked a little till I found an old man walking on the road.

"Hello" I said and I smiled at him.

"Hello" he said with a big smile. "What is such a sweet girl doing here?"

"I am lost," I said. "I need water"

He smiled and touched my arm. Suddenly I knew that I didn't need water. I needed him. No, I needed his blood. I couldn't think anything else, only his sweet, hot blood. This could stop the burning. I smiled.

"Could you, please, take me to my house," I said with a childish expression. "I am scared"

"Sure" he said.

"This way" I told him and I started to walk.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"Oh, a bad man took me here" I lied. "He tried to hurt me but I run away"

"Oh, my God" he said.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped and I turned to look at him. He smelled so delicious. I needed his blood so badly.

And then I was biting his neck. His sweet blood was so warm and it was better than anything else. It was way to better from my mum's cookies. I was living for this. I was living for his blood.

I drunk and drunk until his heart didn't beat any more. He was dead.

I looked at the dead man in front of me. I killed him. I drank his blood. I was a monster. A killer!

I couldn't go home. My mum and Fill was in danger because of me. So I run away. I didn't know where I was going. I just knew that I had to leave. To leave my mother and never come back.

When the sun started to rise, I was on a big forest. Everything was green. Too green. I didn't know where I was and I didn't care. I was away from my mother. She was safe.

I sat down. What I was going to do? I didn't want to go near people. I shouldn't. I would stay here then. I would live on the forest like the beast I was.

I tried to remember what happened. A girl attacked me. She had red eyes. But my memories was so blare. I couldn't remember her face. I couldn't even remember my mum's face so well.

I sat there for so long. I couldn't remember for how long. I didn't move. I just sat there hating myself.

I thought that this day was the third. I was still sitting here, on the ground, smelling the grass, the wet trees. I smelled a dear near me and a... There was a smell. I beautiful smell.

It didn't smell like blood. It was something like, honey, sun and flowers. I hadn't smelled anything so peaceful and sweet. It made me feel safe. But I didn't move. I was too scared to move.

"Who are you" I heard someone calling.

It was a boy's voice. But it was unique. It was like a melody. This reminded me a song my mum was playing for me. Like a lullaby.

I froze in my place.

Then he came.

It was really a boy. Or I should say an angelic boy. He had reddish hair and golden eyes. His face was heavenly perfect and his body was perfect. He was looking at me nervous.

"Hi" he said softly. "I am Edward. What's your name?"

I looked at him scared. Should I tell him? Oh, why not?

"Bella?" I said unsure.

Oh, my god. This was _my voice_! It was like bells.

"Bella" he said. "You know where you are?"

"No" I said more frightened because of this.

"Okay" hi said. "Do you know what are you?"

"What... What do you mean?" I asked.

"You don't know," he said socked. "You are a newborn"

"A what?" I asked.

"Come" he said and gave me his hand. "Come with me. I swear I won't hurt you"

"Really" I asked.

I didn't take his hand yet.

"Really" he said with a smile. "Just take my hand. I'll help you"

"Ok" I said and then took his hand.

He smiled. "Let's go to my house," he said. "Don't be afraid anymore. I won't let anything happen to you. I swear"

I smiled. I have found an angel in hell.

**Did you like it? Should I improve something? Please review. **

**Kisses Melanie. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**OMG! Thanks for reviewing! It's really good! Oh, you sould take a look at my other story "A vampire's heart can beat"!**_

_**So this is the next chapter!**_

The Cullens

Edward's POV

I took her small hand and I stared her in the eyes. These red eyes were so deep and sweet. Oh, she was so different. She wasn't beautiful the way Rose was. She was more than that. She was pretty with a unique way. She was sweet and innocent. Her innocence was giving her a different kind of beauty.

And her voice was like bells. So peaceful and sweet.

We started to run and I could see that she was fast. Of course not faster than me. We run until we got home.

"This is my house," I said and I smiled us I saw her socked expression.

"This is your house?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said with a casual tone. "Come in. They won't bite you"

"Please don't talk about bites" she said and then walked in.

She was strange too. And the fact that I couldn't hear her thoughts didn't help at all.

"Ok" I said and then I looked around the living room. "Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper"

At the same time, I heard their thoughts.

_What is he doing?_

_...I don't have time for this... _

_Is she a vampire?_

_Oh, my god! I am going to have another sister!_

_Maybe he will find love... _

I blocked them out and I smiled at a horrified Bella. When they walked in they seemed a little socked but they didn't say anything.

"Well, this is Bella" I said to them. "She is a newborn"

"Oh honey" Esme said and came closer.

Bella was so scared that she stepped back.

"It's ok" I told her and then looked at my mother. "She doesn't know what she is"

"Oh" Esme said.

Alice was excited. She had a vision about her but she was blocking me. And oh, she was so annoying!

"We are going to be best friends," Alice screamed and she shot a glare at me. "And Edward is going to like you very much... As a friend"

I glared her and she stopped.

"Ok, this little pixie is Alice and the man with the blond hair is Jasper. The blond girl is Rosalie and the big guy here is Emmett. This is m mother Esme"

"Nice to meet you" Bella said.

"Bella, we have to tell you something," I told her.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you trust me?" I asked. I needed to know if she could believe me.

"Yes" she answered.

The fact that she believed me, made me feel better. For the first time I felt a warm emotion that I didn't recognize.

Jasper looked at me confused.

_Did he just feel attraction to her?_

I quickly looked away. I was feeling protective to her because she was new and lost. That's all.

"Ok Bella" I said. "This maybe sounds strange, but you are not a human anymore"

She looked at me with wind eyes. "What?" she asked socked.

"You are something else," I continued. "You are a vampire"

She stood there with a socked expression. I knew how she was feeling. I felt the same was years ago. But then she calmed down and sat on the floor.

"So, that's why I drunk blood" she said to herself and then looked at me. "I drunk human's blood. I killed an old man. So what does this mean? I must drink human's blood. Are you a vampire? Do you drink human's blood?"

I smiled politely at her. "It's ok" I said. "It wasn't your fault. And no, you don't have to kill humans. I am a vampire too and I am drinking animal's blood"

She stood up and grabbed my hand. "Please saw me the way," she said.

"I will saw you," I said.

"But where am I going to go?" she asked. "I can't go to find mum or dad"

"No you can't" Alice said. "But you can stay with us. Right, Esme?"

Esme smiled. "Of course she can"_ and maybe... _She looked at me and changed her thoughts.

"I would love it," she said shyly. "I am thirsty"

"I am going to take you to hunt" Alice said.

Bella, looked at her and then she looked at me with pleading eyes. She didn't want to go with her. She wanted to go with me. I felt again a warm feeling.

This little vampire made me feel so many new emotions. I couldn't understand why. Did she have the power to dazzle others? She was dazzling me. Such a beautiful and, at the same time, dangerous creature.

"I will saw you," I said.

"Wait" Alice, screamed. "She must see herself"

Bella's POV

This Alice girl took my hand and drove me to a mirror. I looked at my idol and I heard my scream of surprise.

This girl on the mirror was a goddess. She had heavy brown hairs and a pale, porcelain skin. Her face was perfect and her eyes were... My eyes were bright red. Like the girl. I touched quickly my eyes.

"Your eyes are going to become gold in a few months," Edward promised. "Now come"

"Ok" I said still socked. "One last question. Where are we?"

"At Forks" the Emmett boy said.

You have to be kidding me.

_**Did you like it? Should I continue? Please review. If you have any ideas let me know!**_

_**Vampire Kisses**_

_**Melanie. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for your support! **

**I do not own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!!!**

The hunt

Bella's POV

I took Edward's hand and we started running. I loved this feeling. It was like I was totally free!

After a long running we finally stopped and I looked excited around me. We were deep in the woods.

"So... Now what?" I asked confused.

"Close your eyes" he said and touched my arm. "And listen. Listen carefully"

I did as he said and I heard everything. Every sound in this forest sounded like a music or melodic whispers. This was like the sound of the sea. However, I knew what he meant. I searched and I finally found what I was looking for. A heartbeat. I could hear the warm, sweet blood from a mountain lion. I could finally drink this sweet blood. But then I smelled it. I didn't like the smell.

"This is disgusting," I said.

"Don't smell it" he said. "Just focus on the heart's sound"

And I did as he said. I focused and the next thing I remembered was I standing beside a dead dear.

We hunted for hours. I ate five dears and one lion but I was still thirsty. Of course, I was so full that I couldn't drink anything else. When I finished my last dear, I looked at him and he surprised me.

He was looking me with a dark look and his eyes were black too. Was he hungry? He just feed. God, I couldn't get him.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. "Your eyes are black"

"No. I'm fine," he said with a smile.

Oh, my God he was the most wonderful thing in the whole world. So sweet, so hot, so sexy, so cute... What? Did I just say those things for my future brother? What the...? Oh no! I was losing my mind right now!

"Your eyes are black too right now," he said with a small laugh.

I looked curiously at him. Why were my eyes black? God, this life is so complicated.

I started to say something but when I turned to look at him, he was right in front of me.

"You are such a mysterious creature," he said with his soft, sexy voice. "I don't know anyone like you"

I lost my voice. He was so close; I wanted to touch his face. I wanted to kiss him. Damn it he is going to be your brother stupid girl!

Suddenly I saw a worried look on his face.

"Edward?" I asked panicked.

"Stay behind me" he ordered with a hard voice.

I did as he said and I smelled an awful smell near us.

And then five wolves came in front of us. I screamed horrified even if I knew that I could kill all of them.

"What do you want?" Edward asked angrily.

"You have no right" he shouted.

The wolf looked at me and then at him again.

"I won't let you. If you touch her I will kill you with my own hands"

The wolf took a step to us and Edward was ready to attack.

"She is new," he said to the wolf. "No Jacob I will never let you kill her. You and your dogs will leave us alone. NOW!"

The wolves looked at me one more time and then they were gone. I was so scared that I hugged Edward without thinking.

"Oh, Edward" I said. "I thought that they were going to attack you"

"It's ok," he said. "They are gone for now"

"What are they?" I asked. "They are not common wolves"

"No they are werewolves," Edward said. "And they wanted you"

"What?" I asked horrified.

He exclaimed me that the wolves would kill them if they would ever hunt a human or if they'll go to their lands. He told me that they wanted to kill me because they thought that I was hunting humans.

"Don't worry," he said. "I won't let them touch you. I find you and I will protect you with any cost"

I looked at his angelic face more scared than before. I was scared about him. If he would try to protect me, they would kill him too. I couldn't stand the idea of a world without him.

Seriously now what is this boy doing me?

**Did you like it? Please review! **

**Vampire kisses**

**Melanie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks guys for the reviews! You are giving me inspiration! Just, give me some more reviews because my friends are saying that my stories are not good enough and I feel a little insecure! **

The Denali family

Bella's POV

_One month later_

Sometimes time past and you don't even understand it. Most of the time I was happy because of Edward. It was so strange, I knew him only for a month and I already felt like I knew him my whole life. His laugh made me feel calmer and his face could take away all the dark thoughts. We had become very good friends.

And the other Cullens were so good to me. I really liked my pixie sister Alice and my huge brother Em. They were so nice and friendly. I liked Jasper too, but he was a little distant. Rose was a little angry at me or something like that. She didn't like me very much.

However, at nights, when Edward wasn't there, the dark thoughts were coming in my mind and they didn't let me escape. The memory of the little vampire girl was coming and coming and didn't let me forget.

The worst thing, though, was that I couldn't remember my mother's face. I knew everything about her but I couldn't remember how she looked like. And this scared me.

Now I was sitting on my bed and I was trying to remember my dad. Oh, my God I was forgetting them.

Suddenly someone knocked the door.

"Come in" I said and stood up.

The door opened and I saw my dreamy, sexy best friend coming.

"Edward" I whispered.

It wasn't something big but we had a romantic moment the first night we went hunting. I couldn't forget it.

"Hi, Bella" he said. "Can I sit?"

"Yeah" I said and I sat beside him.

It was stupid but all I could thing was that Edward was sitting on my bed and I was sitting next to him.

"So what's up?" I asked. _Well done Bella. _

"Well first of all I wanted to say something to you and then I couldn't sit alone and hear them," he said.

I gave him a funny look but then I heard them. The couples in this house were having some private fun. Well we were vampires and we could hear them.

"Oh, I see" I said awkwardly. It was so difficult for us to hear them. They made us feel more alone than we already did. "So, what did you want to say to me?"

"Tomorrow the Denali family is coming to visit us," he said. "Well, only Tanya, Carmen and Kate"

"Oh, the other vegetarian family from Alaska?" I said. "Well, I suppose I can handle that"

I panicked and he saw it. Then, slowly he came closer and we were very close to each other. I felt his breath on my face and I couldn't think anything. He didn't say anything. He just sat there for a long moment. Then he pulled away, heavily breathing, and said, "Don't worry. They are fine"

"I trust you," I whispered so low that I wasn't sure if he heard me.

"Don't," he said. "I don't worth it"

"Yes, you do" I said. "You saved me. You made me a better person and you protected me from the wolves. You are an angel"

"That was the first thing I thought when I saw you at the forest" he said and came closer again. "What kind of creature are you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked dizzy know.

"You are so fascinating, so strange," he said looking deep in my eyes.

"Well, that's me" I said.

We were so close. I was feeling my body burning and all I wanted was to kiss him. I wanted to taste, to become one with him. _Oh, Bella wake up. He is your friend and if you'll do that, you'll lose him. And you don't have the strength to lose him. It will kill you. _

Then, so quickly, he stood up. "I must go," he said and I saw that his eyes were black again. "I'll see you tomorrow"

I walked to the mirror and looked myself. My eyes were black to and I felt like they were burning! I had just fended! I should have orange eyes not black.

Edward's POV

Damn it! What was I thinking? What was happening to me? She was my best friend. My sister. Why was I doing this? But her eyes were black too! What the hell?

Oh! This is so weird.

The next day the whole family was so exiting! Alice said that the girls were coming in a minute and we were looking forward to see them. Only Bella was anxious.

"Calm down, Bella" I said. "They won't bite you"

She smiled at me. "Can I do something?" she asked nervously. "This is the only way to calm down"

"Ok" I said surprised.

She walked beside me and took my hand. Then she stayed there. I saw Alice staring at our hands but she didn't say anything.

One minute later Tanya, Kate and Carmen were here. Tanya was pretty, as always with her strawberry-blond hair. Kate was cute with her blond hair and Carmen was the one with the dark hair. I immediately heard their thoughts.

_Oh, it's so nice to see them again._

_Oh, this is the new member. Cute, little girl. I wonder if she wants a fight._

_Ugh! Why wouldn't I be here sooner? Edward found his mate._

The same, old, Tanya. She thought that Bella and I were together because we were holding hands.

"Hi" Esme said. "How are you?"

"We are fine," Kate said with a big smile. "Hi guys"

"Well, this is my little daughter, Bella" Carlisle said. "Bella these are Kate, Tanya and Carmen"

Bella squeezed my hand but she smiled at them. "Hi. It's nice to meet you all"

Tanya came in front of us. "It's nice to see Edward with a mate," she said with a fake smile.

Oh boy. This is going to be a long week.

Alice's POV

Us I walked in I had a vision.

_It was our family sitting together in the living room. Everything looked the same but something was different. We were smiling but we were as if we were acting. Then I noticed it. We were seven. Edward wasn't there. He was gone._

The vision had gone but another vision came.

_Bella was sitting on the bed at Edward's room. She was sobbing without tears. In her hands was an Edward's photo. _

"_It's been twenty years," she cried. "Twenty years since they killed you" _

I came out of the vision and I was horrified.

"Edward" I whispered.

"What is going on, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing" I told him.

Thank God, Edward wasn't near.

**Did you like it? Please, please review!**

**Vampire kisses**

**Melanie.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I know I have days to update but it was a really busy month! But now I am back and I am going to update as soon as possible! Thanks for the help and the wonderful reviews! I hope you like it!**

Visions 

Edward's POV

Something is going on! I can feel it! Alice is hiding something from me and this is so weird! Alice used to tell me everything. I am worried about her!

Bella was going better day after day. She could control herself perfectly and her eyes were gold now. We were really close and we were spending all the time together. I was so happy and she made me feel complete. But I have problems to stay away from her. I was addicted to her.

Now we were at school. Bella enrolled and we told the humans that she was Rosalie's and Jasper's little sister. Bella and I shared all our classes together and that was good.

"It's time for lunch" I smirked at Bella.

"Oh, no Ed" she cried. "Can't we just stay here please?"

Oh, no. I couldn't deny her anything when she was looking me like that! But we had to go.

"We have to" I said with a smile. "Come on!"

As we walked at the cafeteria, I heard all their thoughts.

_This little Bitch! We is she doing this? Edward is mine._

_... I tried to get his attention but I couldn't..._

I blocked them all and I smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Bella asked.

"I am not smiling," I said with a grin.

"Oh, yes you do" she said.

I laughed happily as we approached at my families table.

_Look at them! They are so cute_-Alice.

_Little Edie found a girlfriend_-Emmett.

_So much blood_-Jasper.

I sighed. Always the same.

Bella sat beside Alice and I sat beside Emmett.

"So, little sis do you want to fight?" Emmett asked.

"No" she said.

"Oh, he means snow fight" Alice said happily. "Tomorrow is going to snow"

"Ok" Bella said with a happy smile. "We will have a fight big bro"

"Perfect" Emmett smirked.

Before Bella had the chance to say something, the Jessica girl came to our table.

_Oh, my God I love him so, so much. _

"Hi" she said with a big smile. "Bella, we sear the Spanish class together and I wonder if you have any notes from the last lesson"

_Oh, I'm so clever. How did I think something like that? Well I have a chance to look at him from a..._

Her thoughts disappeared as a vision came.

_Alice was at Jasper's lap on their bed. She sighed._

"_Esme isn't good," she said. "She is depressed"_

"_I know," he said. "I can feel her. She misses him"_

"_I miss him too," she said. _

"_I know," he said. _

"_But Bella is worst" she said. "She loved him"_

The vision disappeared and I looked horrified at a scared Alice. I could hear Jessica talking to Bella but I couldn't focus on that.

"Alice" I said. "What was that?"

_Edward Jessica is still here. And I don't want the others to learn about it!_

"Ok, Jess" Bella said. "I will give them to you tomorrow"

Then Bella turned to us. "What did you see, Alice?" she asked.

"Nothing" Alice said with a casual smile.

"Alice" Bella said again.

"Okay, I saw you destroying Edward's piano" Alice said.

"What?" Bella asked socked.

I looked at Alice. She saw this vision this morning but I have missed it. Why would Bella destroy my piano?

"Oh, I am sorry Edward" Bella said. "Please don't be mad"

"Bella" I said. 'You didn't do it yet"

"I am going to class," Alice said.

"I am coming too," I said quickly. "See you later, guys"

When we were far enough I looked at my sister.

"Alice, what was it?" I asked.

"Edward" she said with a sob and hugged me.

"Alice, what is going on?" I asked. "Who is leaving?"

"None is leaving," she said.

"Then what...?"

_Edward. You... I had many vision with our family but you are not there. You are going to... die. _

"What are you talking about Alice?" I asked. "How?"

_Someone is going to kill you. But future can change. I will change it._

I took a step back. I was to socked to speak. I was going to die. I wished so many times for death to come. I wanted to die. But now something had change. Suddenly I had something to live for. I didn't know what was it but I wasn't ready to leave the world.

_Edward_! Alice thought.

I turned around and started to run. I needed to be alone. I needed some space right now.

**Well did you like it? Please don't kill me about those visions. Just wait to see what will happen to the story. **

**Please give me some reviews. Please! Do it for Edward! :D**

**Vampire kisses**

**Melanie!**


	8. autor's note

_**Hi guys... I was reading my story here and I realized that it is terrible.**_

_**My wording is shit. My grammar is shit. Even my dialogues are shit. **_

_**I am so sorry about that. My English are really bad cause I am half Greek half Russian.**_

_**But now I have an amazing beta reader. Singergurlxoxo and I am going to delete and rewrite this story.**_

_**I am so sorry! **_

_**But I promise that I'll change many things so it won't be boring to read the story from the beginning. **_

_**Did I tell you that I am sorry? I know I am horrible and you can yell at me or kill me. **_


End file.
